1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initial state restoration method of restoring a system in a storage medium of an information device to its initial state, the information device, and the storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event that an information device, such as a personal computer, becomes disabled from being activated properly or comes to operate improperly, there arises need of restoring a system (e.g. an OS) on an internal storage medium (e.g., a hard disk drive) to its initial state. In that event, removable media, such as CD-ROM, is generally used to restore a system on a storage medium to its initial state.
That is, a boot program (e.g., an OS) and data for restoring a system to its initial state are previously stored on the media such as CD-ROM. The information device is restored to its initial state by reading the media into the information device through its CD-ROM drive.
With the above conventional technique, however, in order to restore a system to its initial state, it is required to use removable external storage media, such as CD-ROM, which has been previously stored with data and a boot program for that purpose whenever need arises. Thus, the users feel the procedure very cumbersome.
In addition, since it is impossible to know when and where need arises to restore a system to its initial state, the users have to carry the external storage media with them all the time.